Yanto Union
The Yanto Union is a massive interstellar superpower comprised of a hegemony of tribes. The union spans twenty-seven star systems and 162 planets Government On the smallest level, Yanto tribes are feudal tribes, with the Yata being the leader of each tribe. Generally, each Yata is the first-born of the previous Yata. However, any Yanto belonging to a tribe can challenge that tribe's Yata. If the battle is won, the challenger becomes the new Yata. If he loses, the challenger loses whatever ranks and merits he has, and is put to work in the fields alongside the slaves. The Yanto have a large group of councilors that rule over the Union, and the ultimate leader is Donai. While the council passes laws, sees court cases, and can even judge the actions of the Donai, the ultimate orders come from the Donai. Unless the High Council has called for the impeachment of the Donai, the Donai's words are to be taken as law. Both the Donai and the Council reside on a station known as the Dalet. History Any recorded history on the Yanto prior to 1,000 BCE has been lost, as that year marks a terrible time in Yanto history -- a centuries-long war finally came to an end with the use of widespread nuclear weapons and hacking. Most records prior to this time were lost. Expanding to Space It wasn't until the year 10 CE that the Yanto came together as one. The Edict of Unification was drafted in 10 CE and saw that all tribes answer to a single Donai, whose actions were monitored by an elected High Council. For three years the first Donai, Linak Zytan'ai, and the immediately loyal tribes waged war against those that refused to abide by the Edict. WIth an army numbering three billion, Linak quickly overcame the one and a half billion dissidants, and unified the Yanto people. From 13 CE to 700 CE, the Yanto developed their technology, so much so that they were soon able to colonize the moon of their planet. In 704 CE, the Yanto discovered the Dalet, a massive space station orbiting a binary star that serves as the hub of Yanto politics. Technology Yanto technology, though not the best, is quite advanced. It is enough to give them one of the most powerful armies the Milky Way Galaxy has ever seen, as well as one of the largest empires. Military The Yanto Union posses one of the most powerful militaries in the Milky Way Galaxy, being both feared and respected by nearly every inhabitant of the Milky Way. It is comprised of the Yanto Army, the Yanto Navy, the Dalet's Guard, and the Zealots. Rank Structure The Yanto rank structure is based on skill and tenure. Those with the most skill that have served the longest are generally the highest ranking, unless they have a record of disobedience. The rank order goes as follows: Donai, Councillors, Fleetlords, Shiplords, Marshalls, Generals, Lieutenant Generals, Brigadiers, Ultras/Zraks, Commanders, Majors, Thanes, Minors. Category:Factions